Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Jo-freaking
Summary: Ch6: Eugene KNOWS he messed up... but he will get her back. But, surprising, Zoe's never-give-up attitude keeps her going, and even made her a new friend. *Full Summary in Ch1*
1. Prologue

**Rapunzel is scared to death for her daughter, who just wants to have an adventure. She hangs on every word her father says, begging for bed time stories.  
The adventures of her father are an inspiration to her. But-  
She doesn't understand why her mother lets her younger twin brothers have more freedom-  
Or why her parents have been arguing so much lately.  
Or why the stable boy, her best friend, has started acting so weird. **

**She does know that the first chance she gets to have an adventure that ends with 'Happily Ever After' she's taking it!  
And when she does... Will she be ready for what she finds? Will her gifts and talents be put to good use?  
Or will she just end up being used?**

**

* * *

**

Rapunzel gently rocked her new born baby girl. Eugene sat in a chair across from them, staring at his love and his daughter.

"She is rather beautiful."

"Of course you would say that… You're her father."

Eugene sighed, and ran his hands threw his hair, "Honey, Blondie-"

"Don't call me that!"

Eugene shook his head. She had liked the nickname, thought it was cute, even after he cut off her blonde hair. "Rapunzel," He started again, "It isn't that big of a deal. Just… Just sing."

"No. I can't… I won't! It isn't what it looks like."

Eugene stood up, and kissed Rapunzel on her forehead, "It _isn't_ what it looks like." He laid a hand on the top of his daughters head, and softly sang, "Flower… Gleam and glow…"

"NO!" Rapunzel jolted has her daughters blonde hair began to shine brighter, "Oh, no, Eugene! Her hair! It's just like mine!" She clutched the small girl to her chest, "Her life will end up just like mine!"

Eugene wrapped his arms around her, "And what is so wrong with your life? You're married to the most handsome man ever, in the world, that ever was… You have the most beautiful daughter that the most handsome man in the world helped create-" Rapunzel gave a small grin as his cockiness, "And you have two parents, who never gave up on you, and love you so much."

"The second part of my life is wonderful… The first part… We have to cut it!"

"Whoa… I mean…" Eugene rubbed that back of his head, "You know how hard it is for you to heal with just your tears."

"You want to _use_ her to heal?"

"I think we should use her gift, to heal the kingdom."

Rapunzel shook her head, "Oh, Eugene, I don't know… I would be just like Mot- I mean… Gothel. I would be just like her."

"No!" Eugene took his wife by the shoulders, "You wouldn't. You would give her freedom, and let her have a choice in when she used it. She would help people, not be locked away. She won't resent her hair for life. She'll be loved for the gift she gives to the kingdom."

"Oh… Eugene… I don't know… I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N; Hello Disney sequel! I can accept constructive criticism. Here's my deal, I normally write up to chapter five, unless I get reviews.  
So if you like it, please please review? I will love you for ever!  
I'll update soon!**


	2. Trapped

"It's Zoe's turn to pick tonight's story."

The two eight year old boys whined, "Zoe always picks a _sappy_ story, daddy!" said Thomas.

"Yea, we want an adventure story!" agreed his twin brother, William.

Eugene smiled at his sons, "You each get a turn, so more than half the time, she listens to what you two want. Stop complaining, and get into your beds!"

The two boys crawled into the same bed, on either side of their sister, Zoe. She grinned at them, putting one arm around each to snuggle with them. Thomas snuggled his face into his sisters dark brown hair. The almost seventeen year old knew, and felt, she was too old for bed time stories anymore, but she couldn't help her self. Her father had lived the life she dreamed off.

Before he was Eugene, he was Flynn Rider! Daring, dashing, charming thief, who stole your heart, and then what ever you had in your purse. He ran from guards, and he ran from team mates. He got down and dirty, made enemies, and took care of himself.

But not, he was just Eugene Fitzherbert. Not a boring _father_ but a bit of a boring life, Zoe thought. After everything her father had been through, he was content with this slow pace life, where nothing ever went wrong?

"_How am I suppose to know I'm happy, if I've never been sad?" She asked her father when she was thirteen._

"_You know you're happy if you aren't sad." Was the only answer he could come up with. He would never admit it, but his daughters off the wall questions put him through a loop, and he had no idea how to answer._

"_Yes, but how do I know I'm not boring, if nothing exciting ever happens to me?" _

"_Sweet heart, are you worried about being boring?"_

"_No, daddy, I'm more worried about being bored."_

Eugene sat on the end of the, "So, Zoe, what story tonight?"

"I think… I want… The New Dream story!"

Eugene sat up straight, "Ahh, lovely pick, that happens to be my favorite story. Ok, well, as you know… This is the story of how I died… and it begins with the sun. A drop of sun, and a magic flower…"

* * *

"Shh, your brothers are asleep… come here."

"Daddy, the story isn't over yet…"

Eugene smiled at his little girl, and held out his hand. She grabbed it, and let him pull her from between the sleeping boys. They quietly walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Zoe twirled in place, "Hurry and finish!"

Eugene laughed, poking his daughter, "Alright, alright. Well, then, I took a shard of the broken mirror, and slice off all of your mothers hair."

"You just CUT off her hair?" She said with a squeal. She knew the story by heart, but it got her dad excited when she acted excited. When it was just the two of them, story time was some of the best daddy/daughter moments either has.

"Well, I had to! I couldn't have let her go with that witch."

"And you were dying!" Zoe swooned, "You died to save her, how romantic. Keep going!"

Eugene chuckled, "As Rapunzel's hair turns an even more pretty brunette color, Gothel began to scream, and wither, finally falling out of the window, turning into dust. Her spell was broken, and Rapunzel was freed… As the man who she was unconditionally, madly in love with, died in her lap."

Zoe stopped walked, her eyes bright, "I can't believe you died daddy…"

Eugene nodded, "There was pain, there was love… then… there was nothing. But Rapunzel cried a single tear, and sung her song. She didn't just heal me, she brought me back to life." He smiled, "In more ways than one, I might add."

Zoe grinned, and grabbed her fathers hand, "Daddy, you and mom had such an amazing adventure." she gave a sigh, "I want an adventure. But Mom… she never lets me out of the castle grounds with out at least two guards."

"She's just worried." Eugene soothed. He brushed her hair from her neck, revealing a hidden piece of blonde, tied up, tucked underneath, "If anyone found out that we didn't cut off all of your hair… Your mother doesn't want you to have the life she had."

"But can't you see that I am?" She finally said. She played with her fathers hand, scared of what to say next. She had never told them she felt trapped in a boring life. Trapped, just like Rapunzel had been in the tower, "I'm… stuck here, Daddy. Because of my hair. Just like Mom was."

Eugene frowned. He knew they were more careful with her than the boys, but he never thought she felt stuck… he mentally hit him self _'She feels trapped, not stuck. There's a difference…'_

"How about over the weekend, I take you to see her tower?"

"What?"

Eugene smiled, "We'll go see it! Just you and me. And, well, Max. No guards."

Zoe let out a breath she was holding, "You mean it?"

"Of course! I promise! And when I make a promise… I never break it."

"Wooo!" Zoe threw her arms in the air, and spun in a circle, "That sounds like so much fun Daddy!" She hugged him. Eugene smiled brightly, "This… might have to be a secret."

"Of course!"

Eugene kissed his daughter on her forehead, "Now, off to your room, it's getting a bit late. And don't let me catch you up reading, or something productive. You sleep like a normal teenager."

Zoe giggled, "Alright Daddy. I love you. Tell Mom I love her as well."

"I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart."

Zoe made her way to her room. She closed the door, but before she could even decide what to do, she heard a familiar voice, "Psst. Zoe… are you alone?"

"Well, would it matter? If I wasn't, they would hear you too."

She heard a chuckle. From behind her curtains stepped a tall boy. He had dirty black, and bright blue eyes. Dirt was smeared across his face, and all over his rough hands. Zoe smiled, "Charlie!"

"Hey Zoe."

Zoe ran to hug her best friend, Charlie, the stable boy. "Charlie, it's been ages since you've even been in the castle." She pulled away, "I was started to think that you were mad at me… Or didn't like me anymore."

"No!" Charlie said, answering to quickly, "I mean… I just… The stable… uh…" He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Zoe. But I'm not mad or anything like that. Don't ever think that."

"Well, it's hard to not think that, if you won't ever give me a reason as to why you stopped coming to see me."

Charlie sighed, "It's complicated, Zoe. And I don't really have time to talk about it-"

Zoe glared at him, "Then why are you here?"

"Max… He hurt his leg, and being a horse, that's a big deal…"

"Oh…" Zoe understood. But she felt a pang of resentment that it wasn't just her for him being there… it was her hair. "Right, of course. Let's go down to the stable and I'll do my stuff."

Charlie smiled at her, "Max will be relieved. He didn't want me to come and ask, but it's not like he could've stopped me."

Zoe nodded, but didn't reply. Charlie was one of the few friends she had, and he never wanted to hang out anymore. She grabbed her clock, throwing it over her shoulders.

Charlie opened the door for her, not saying a word. It suddenly got very awkward.

As they walked silently down the hall, Zoe was shocked to hear her mothers voice from her room, "You can't keep telling her stories like that, Eugene, she's going to end up like me, and run off."

Zoe grabbed Charlie's hand, and put her other hand to her lips, telling him to keep quiet.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she is exactly like you. She just wants her life to begin-"

"It's already began, and… Oh, you! Why can't you just leave it be? She isn't meant for an adventure, and she isn't meant for your life. She's meant to be a good princess, and a great queen one day. And if she ever left, and someone found out about her hair, the price on her head-"

"I think you are over reacting. Everyone in the kingdom loves her, and would die to protect her. You're just worried because of everything Gothel told you when you were a child-"

"Don't blame this on Gothel."

Zoe sighed, and pulled Charlie along, "They've been fighting so much lately." She confessed to him in a whisper, "It worries me. Just two months ago, they still acted like when they first met, like every time the saw each other was a the first time. But now they just fight… mostly about me."

Charlie put his arm out for Zoe to hold as they walked down the stairs, "This isn't your fault. They may be arguing about you, but it isn't because of you."

"I think it's the same thing."

"Then you think wrong, my dear."

Zoe smiled, "I don't know. I think I would prefer if they just went back to normal. That, and if my parents gave me a bit more freedom."

"Well, me and you could run away together."

"What?"

"Oh, hahaha." Charlie started laughing, giving a smile, "I was just kidding. You and me, run off? That would never happen."

The hope that were raised so high, suddenly crashed back down on Zoe. Her heart skipped a beat, and wasn't sure anymore. About anything, really.

She let go of Charlie's arm, and skipped forward to the stable. She let herself in, breathing in the nostalgic air of where she spent most of her childhood.

"Max is in his stable. I'll go make sure the everything is clear."

Zoe walked to Max, the old, but still in good shape, horse. She smiled at him, and dropped to her knees, "Hey Maximus. Did you get hurt?" The horse snorted, and show his front leg to her. Zoe gently held it, "Oh, Max… this isn't a big deal. One moment, and you'll be all fixed up."

She reached under hear hair, and pulled out a few bobby pins. The bit of blonde fell into a neat coiled pile on the ground. When stretched out, it was almost thirty feet in length. Not used as much as her mothers was, Zoe was glad they had decided to leave at least a small part.

Charlie came into the stall, and dropped to his knees as well. After finding out about her hair, he never missed a chance to see it. It was beautiful the way it glowed, just as beautiful as- _'Stop thinking like that.'_

Zoe wrapped her hair around the hurt leg and softly sang,

"_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hoped you like chapter two! Plan for an update within a couple days. Please feel free to leave feedback, good and bad. Reviews make me type faster :D**_  
_


	3. Blonde is the Magic

_I remember the first time I saw her. She looked scared as I tried to pick pocket her father. He grabbed my hand and said, "Well, well, well… What do we have here? A little thief?" _

_My eyes welled up. I was only nine years old. I had never been caught before. The group of people I lived with were so proud…_

"_Where are your parents?" he asked roughly. _

"_I don't have any!" I replied, almost crying, "I'm an orphan…" _

_He grip loosened "Then where do you live-" But I didn't have to answer. I snatched my hand free and ran. I ran to the bridge where they told me to meet them with my catch of the day. _

_I don't remember much after that. They were pissed about Eugene following me, and started to try to get rid of me. I was stabbed in the back. Literally, one of them stabbed me with his dagger. _

_Thank God his wife and daughter followed him. The gang got away because Eugene became distracted with me. He held me tight, and looked at his daughter, "You've got to heal him."_

_His wife nodded, "Yes, I think you should too."_

_My vision was blurry, but I could see her beautiful green eyes, wide in what must have been fear. Or disgust from the blood. But then I heard her sing. She had a beautiful voice, and then the pain was gone. For a moment, I believed I was in heaven. When I opened my eyes, I saw all three of them smiling at me. I saw a lock of her hair shining._

_I really should thank Eugene more properly. He suggested I take the job at the stable. He saved me from that life. And I became best friends with Zoe after that. We use to be so close… I have to stop thinking like this. She's the princess._

"Thank you for walking me back. You really didn't have to Charlie."

Charlie smiled, "I wanted to, Princess- uh-"

Zoe looked shocked, "Did you just call me princess? Charlie! How many times, over and over, did I tell you to not call me that?"

"Sorry Zoe." Charlie shrugged, "I was just thinking… About how you _are_ the Princess…"

"Well fine! Call me what you wish. Good night, Stable Boy." And she shut her door, keeping him out.

Charlie sighed, _I know. I will always be the Stable Boy._

On the other side of the door, Zoe sighed as well, _He's only ever going to think of me as the Princess… nothing more._

Zoe crawled into bed. It was late. And tomorrow she had to get up early. She groaned, and told herself to get over it. If he didn't like her, so what? That wouldn't even be romantic. What she needed was a hero. Someone to save her. Well, if she was in trouble.

A stable boy would want a girl who could take care of herself. Who was strong, and rugged. A tomboy. Zoe was anything but.

Zoe snorted, "How am I suppose to fall in love, if there's no witch after me, or no boy trying to save me? How else do you make a happily ever after?"

* * *

Zoe was up early, ready to go to the market with her mother and brothers. Her mother smiled brightly as she skipped down the stairs, "Look, isn't is a beautiful day, Zoe?" She sung out.

"Gorgeous, mom."

Rapunzel grabbed Zoe by the hands, and twirled, "You look tired and sleepy. Were you up late again last night?" She asked with mischievous grin.

Zoe couldn't help but grin back, "Mom, that new book that you got me is wonderful. I'm having trouble putting it down."

Rapunzel laughed, "Good, I'm glad you like it so much." She dragged her daughter through the big doors, "Your brothers have already gone down to the market. They're meeting us at the fountain for lunch."

"Sounds lovely, mom." _Of course, they're only eight, and allowed to run around wild._

In front of them was Max, which the two girls would ride into town. On either side of him were a horse with a guard. Zoe sighed. Her mother never seems to forget to get at least two guards for her when she goes anywhere. _I wonder if grandma had been this over protective when she got mom back._

In the market, Zoe held Max's reigns, leading him through the streets. Girls and boy would run up to him, feeding him apples. Zoe laughed, and stroked his mane, "You just love coming to the market, don't you?"

Zoe made sure to pick up some of her fathers favorite cheese for the trip. She couldn't stop grinning. She was so excited, and had always wanted to see the tower. Her mother never wanted to go back, but Zoe was convinced that was the place adventure started.

They paused for a moment, while Rapunzel got caught up in a game of chess with an older man. Zoe walked slowly out around the small area, looking at clothes, with the guards never to far away.

Max snorted, and tried to pull away. Zoe pulled back, looking confused, "Max? What is it?" The horse wasn't scared, or weary, just interested in something around the corner. Zoe glanced over, and mumbled, "Do you smell fresh apples, or something? Shall I buy you a shiny new one?"

Before she could round the corner, she heard a voice laugh loudly. Zoe stopped, and held onto Max. He whined, as if to say _'That's my friend over there.'_

"No, no, no." Zoe heard Charlie say, "What was funny about it was the fact everyone thought he was a she, and when we found out she was a he, well…" A group of people laughed.

Zoe pushed Max behind her, and spied around the corner. She saw Charlie in clean clothes. She smiled to herself as he flashed a grin, with one of his bottom teeth slightly crooked. Near him laughed a group of two boys, and three girls. Zoe frowned, wondering if they were his friends. Then chastising herself for not knowing.

One of the girls bumped her shoulder into Charlie's and commented, "Charlie, where do you come up with these stories? You have me in stitches!"

Zoe looked at the girl, with long flowing hair, that glowed with the color of the sun. It was pulled into a pony tail. She had on boots that most villagers wore. She looked pretty. Prettier than herself, Zoe thought, with dirt colored hair. She fingered her hidden golden piece, wondering how it would be if she had blonde hair.

"Zo-oh-eee!" Zoe whirled around, to see her mother dancing toward her. Zoe smiled widely, trying to walk toward her, and push her the other way, but her mother just giggled, and danced with her.

Being free, Max trotted toward the voice of the boy who fed him daily. "Oh? What a silly horse!" Rapunzel laughed, and pulled Zoe toward him.

"Oh, hi Charlie!" Rapunzel patted the horse as she spoke to Charlie. Zoe smiled, and gave a small wave.

Charlie blushed as the girls behind him giggled. The queen was nice, and said hello to everyone, but it wasn't often she called someone by name. "Hello, your majesty. How are you today?"

"Oh, Charlie, please. It's Miss Rapunzel, and you know that." She had wanted to insist just Rapunzel, but Eugene told her it would be weird to call a friends mom by just their first name.

The girls giggled louder, and Zoe blushed. Her mom was sweet and kind, but sometimes just… a mom. Zoe blamed it on her living in a tower while she should've been developing social skills.

"By the way, Mr. Charlie," Rapunzel continued, "We're having chicken stew for dinner. Your favorite! Why don't you come by for dinner?" She said sweetly with a smile as bright as a flame.

Charlie blushed an even more deep red color, "Thanks… Miss Rapunzel, but I really shouldn't…" he shrugged, "You know, lots of stuff to do in the stable… I was just in town to get apples for Max." Who neighed happily when he heard about the apples.

"Now, Charlie, I insist! It's been to long since the last time you've have dinner with us. Is it Zoe?" Rapunzel put her hand on the side of her mouth, and said loud enough, "Does she smell or something?" Rapunzel giggled, "Sweetie, I'm only… teasing…" She shook her head slightly, "Wait, no-" That sounded way to much like Gothel, "I… She doesn't smell."

Charlie grinned, "I know she doesn't smell."

Zoe didn't say anything. She was putting all of her might into keeping the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

Rapunzel patted her daughters shoulder, "That was mean. I'm sorry." She smiled, "So, Charlie, dinner will be at seven-"

"Mother, he doesn't want to come to dinner." Zoe said sharply, "If you couldn't hear him, he said he was busy. Just let him be."

Rapunzel was shocked. Zoe had never called her 'mother' before.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes, very well. If you're busy Charlie…" She smiled at him, "But, please, visit some more, would you? Eugene misses you. You're like a son to him."

Charlie nodded, "I will try, your majesty."

Zoe turned and started to lead Max away, her mother following. Zoe heard the blonde girl say "C'mon Charlie. Let's have lunch by the lake."

* * *

The boys, Thomas and William, often ran around the village. They were easily taken care of and loved by all. They had there mothers bright smile, and fathers corny charm. Carrying wooden swords, they clashed against each other, stopping long enough to smile at a shop owner, and earn a treat or two before finding another group of children to play with.

"I'm getting hot." William finally decided.

"Me too." Thomas agreed, as they would normally do, "Let's go to the bridge, and cool off in the water!"

William agreed, of course, and dashed with his twin. They didn't look, they just threw down their toys and jumped right in. It wasn't until they came up from their dive that they saw the rough looking man under the bridge. He was wrapping a dirty cloth around him arm, which was already red with blood.

William shoved his brother, "Look, he's hurt."

The man looked up, and grunted. The boys crawled into the mud bank, and Thomas said, "What happened to your arm?"

The man raised and eye brow. But before he shrugged them off, he recognized them. They were the Queens boys. They were royalty. He smiled, "I was in a little fight, boys. No big deal."

The boys glanced at each other, and William said, "We should take him to Zoe, for her to heal."

The man was taken back, "Heal me? With some fancy rubbing ointment?"

"No!" Thomas said, "With her hair of course." William nodded, "Yes, she sings a pretty song, and heals our boo boos. I'm sure she could heal you."

The man blinked. The Queen had told everyone she cut her daughters hair. She told everyone she didn't want her daughter going through what she went through. "Boys… The princess has brown hair. I thought blonde was the magic."

The twins thought for a moment, before they realized it was a secret, and they weren't suppose to tell anyone who didn't already know. "Oops… Well…"

Thomas pulled his brother out of mud, grabbing their toys, "I forgot she cut it." William laughed and ran away, with Thomas following.

The man thought for a moment, before another thuggish looking man came around the corner, "Did ya hear that?" The new one said, "Boys said the princess could still heal… We should've snatched the buggers up, got a pretty ransom for them."

The hurt one shook his head, "No. People would notice… We should snatch the princess. Sell her for her healing powers. We could make money for the rest of her life, instead of one stupid bag of cash…"

The other snorted, "She's always with guards… I guess now we know why…"

The hurt one stood up, "Round up the boys!" He commanded, "Let's stake out the palace. See what we can find out…"

The boys were filthy when they finally made it to their mother and sister.

"Zoe, I really am sorry about earlier… I don't know why I said that."

Zoe shrugged, "It's fine, mom…"

Rapunzel shook her head, "No, it isn't." She hugged her daughter, "You know you are my shining star, right? I love you so much."

Zoe smiled, "I love you too, mom. To the moon and back!"

"I love you to the sun and back!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, what's going to happen? Well, A lot of action in the next chapter, I promise =) And more Flynn, for all of you fangirls.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Even the little ones give me the drive to keep on writing, so don't forget to review! Even two word ones make me smile. Feel free to say what you think will happen, and what you want to happen. Hopefully I will be able to update about twice a week =D**

**Erg, I'm getting upset with my squiggles... ~~~ They keep disappearing, and I have to use lines as time breaks. *sigh*  
**


	4. In The Tower

"There are three guards waiting for you at the gate. Have fun on your picnic!" Rapunzel squealed, hugging her daughter.

Eugene cracked a crooked smiled, "Don't forget to tell me how much you love me."

"Darling, I love you for every drop there is in every ocean."

"And how handsome I am…"

"More gorgeous than I-"

"Ha!" Eugene grabbed Rapunzel by the waist and pulled her in close, "I may be the most handsome man that ever was, but I don't think I can compare to you."

Rapunzel grinned, "You're right. I was over selling you."

Eugene rolled his eyes playfully, and kissed her. Zoe smiled at the scene. She loved when her parents were just fools in love. It was them who made her truly believe in the happy ending. And that it was attainable.

Eugene draped his arm around Zoe shoulders, smiling as they walked forward. Zoe poked her father in the stomach, "I thought this was a secret, and you promised no guards…" she whispered.

Eugene chuckled, "Well, I couldn't just not tell your mother I was leaving for no reason. No, no, the secret part is what we are going to do about the guards."

"What are we going to do about the guards?"

Eugene wrinkled his nose in anticipation, "What Flynn Rider would always do when he saw guards. Run, and lose them."

Zoe's eyes grew wide, "We're going to run?" She laughed, "This is going to be so much fun!" She squeaked.

At the entrance of the castle waited three guards on horseback, and Max. Eugene made sure his bag was secured on him, and helped Zoe onto Max. He got on in front of her and cried out, "Let's be off!"

At first it was a slow start, and Zoe was worried her father was about to go back on his promise, but then he leaned down, and whispered something to Max. When he sat back up, he said from the side of his mouth, "Hold on tight, sunshine."

Zoe wrapped her arms around her father, and squeezed. Eugene grinned, and quickly pulled the reigns, surging Max to the right, and forward. Max neighed loudly and happily, and began galloping away from the guards.

"Sir?" One of them shouted, before realizing what was going on. Eugene was already a hundred feet away before they kicked their horses into running.

Eugene laughed, feeling the wind rush around his hair. He pushed Max forward, remembering the feeling, the rush that running made him feel. Sure, it was ok this time, but before, as Flynn Rider… Eugene took in a deep breath. Eugene had a much better life than Flynn, but he had to agree with Zoe- Flynn probably had a lot more adventure. Not necessarily more fun, more love, more money, or more happiness… But had way more action.

They gallop for close to an hour, before Eugene slowed Max down. "There's no way they kept up with the fastest horse in the kingdom."

Max nodded his head proudly. Eugene patted him on the side of the neck, "Thank you Max."

"Yes, thank you!" Zoe flushed, "This is so fun! I don't think I've ever ridden a horse that fast!" She breathed deeply, "It kind of hurt."

"Oh." Eugene glanced at her, "I forgot… well, I didn't think."

Zoe laughed, "Oh, daddy, no, it's fine. I can handle it." Eugene beamed at his daughter, "Of course you can! You are a Fitzherbert; You can handle anything!"

He motioned for Max to stop, and slide off him. Zoe followed him, "Why are we getting off? I don't see the tower."

Eugene adjusted the pack around his shoulder, "Well, no, we aren't there just yet… I thought I would have you see it like how I saw it." Pulled part of the hidden canopy toward him, "Just walk on, and you'll see it."

Zoe glanced at Max, who nudged her along. Smiling from ear to ear, she followed the old path. Grass and weeds had grown along it, showing it hadn't been used in a while. The tunnel was growing dark as she rounded a corner, and saw a light. She took a deep breath, and raced toward the end.

As she emerged from the cavern, she looked up, and saw it. The Tower where it all started. The Tower where her parents met, where the adventure started. Where the lost princess grew up, where the magic happened.

And where her mother was her saddest. Where her father died. Where Gothel died, and Pascal was burried.

Zoe felt her father's hand on her shoulder, "Isn't it a sight?"

Zoe nodded, and walked forward. At the base of the Tower were two crosses. One large, and one small.

"You know, your mother has only come back here once since we left. To burry Pascal." Eugene sighed, gesturing to the smaller cross. He was missing the little creature. "She said this was where they met, and he was her first friend. It seemed fitting enough." He pointed to the larger one, "Rapunzel insisted putting a grave marker for Gothel as well. She was a witch, but had raised Rapunzel." He gazed up at the Tower, "But we didn't even go inside."

Zoe nodded, "I remember Pascal… It seems so long ago."

Eugene shook off the sad feeling, "Come on, let's go up. We can have lunch in there." He reached into his bag, pulling out a sack off apples and carrots, "Eat the carrots too, Max. You can't eat just apples."

The horse snorted, snatching the sack from Eugene's hand. Eugene laughed, and took a hold of his daughters hand, "Ok… ready?"

"Ready!" Hand in hand, Eugene led Zoe to the door. He walked a head of her, to watch for rotting or damaged wood. Getting back up the Tower after so long was harder than Eugene thought. Steps were missing completely, and he couldn't see. Finally, they got to the very top, and Eugene pushed the block up and over.

He took a moment to breathe. He also hadn't been in the Tower, since he died. It probably looked exactly the same. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, really.

"Dad! What are you waiting for? Up, up, up!"

Eugene pulled himself up. He looked around, and was startled by how everything really did look the same as the first time he saw the tower. There was dust everywhere. Keeping his eyes away from the window, he reached down and pulled his daughter up.

She immediately turned in a full circle to take everything in. Her eyes were bright with adventure as she took it all in.

"Dad, Oh, wow, is that… Is all of _that_ mom's hair?"

Eugene finally let his eyes draw to it. There was her hair, in all of its former glory. How had it not decay? He nodded, letting Zoe pull him toward it. She fell to her knees, and attempted to pick up a lock of the hair. A few pieces broke off, and a few crumbled. It was about to dissolve all together.

"It's really old." She stated.

"Older than you."

Zoe gave a small smile.

The hair trailed along the floor, draping over itself, over the old table, over the chair. It was everywhere, just as it always had been. It looked grey, and sparkled underneath the dust that laid over it. Eugene knelt next to his daughter, and stroked the hair.

"Your mother is much prettier with the brown hair."

Zoe let herself laugh. She stood up, "Should we bring something back to mom?"

"I'm not sure." Her father replied, "I would hate to actually tell her we were here… But…" He paused. He glanced out the window, and saw Max, happily chomping away on apples.

"But, what?"

"Oh-" He probably just imagined the noise, "But, maybe there is something here she would like-" There it was again.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, standing up, heading toward the small entrance.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"I could've sworn I heard-"

And there it was. What he heard. He saw it. It was some thug, charging at him from the hole in the ground.

* * *

Eugene blinked a few times. "…Yup… Blonde hair… kids said it heals…" He only heard bits and pieces. What happened? He tried to move, but something was holding him back.

"…Think… waking up…"

"Please… Don't hurt… us go! … We can pay you…"

Was that Zoe? Eugene suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline rush threw his veins. "LET HER GO." He roared out. He saw one man hold his daughter by her hands, held above her head, forcing her to kneel on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks, "Daddy…"

Eugene struggled against his captors.

"Whoa, boss, he's getting a bit antsy."

'Boss' laughed, "Kill him, then." And dragged Zoe toward the exit, "Kill him, and hurry up. We need to see what to do about this one." He disappeared down the hole, and Eugene exploded. He broke one arm loose, and used it to punch the other guy holding him in the nose.

He dove back, and took a short look around. There were three men already heading out, leaving Eugene with five to fend off. He had been in much tougher situations before, he was sure.

Two of the men rushed him, but he jumped up, grabbing onto a low rafter, and darted upwards. He had to get near the window. He had to tell Max to stop them. He jumped from rafter to rafter, narrowly dodging the burly men below.

He shouted from the window, "MAX! Watch out! Someone has taken Zoe!"

One leg was snatched from beneath him. He fell down, smacking his chin on the way. Disoriented, he gathered himself up quickly, kicking his attacker in the balls. He turned quickly enough to duck a punch from another, and gave him a quick jab to the forehead.

One of them stumbled down the hole, mumbling, "Oh, man, family jewels are off limits, this guy ain't fightin' fair."

"I have an idea-" One said, pushing Eugene as hard as he could, "Grab that chair-"

Another grabbed the chair as a third cornered Eugene with the first. Together, they managed to push him into the wardrobe, and kept him in with the chair.

Eugene pushed against the wood with his shoulder. It was cracking and he would be out in a few moments. But, every moment he was stuck in there, was another moment they were getting away with his daughter.

Finally, he pushed through the rotting wood. Dashing toward the exit, he was stopped by smoke pouring through the hole.

"Shit!"

He ran to the window, only to see ropes being thrown around Max's legs, and Zoe being carried away. He grunted in frustration, and looked around. He needed a way out that wouldn't burn him to a crisp.

He grabbed the only thing that came to mind. The Hair. He looped it through the hook, and slid downwards. Halfway down, he felt the hair begin to crumble in his hands. He tried to loosen his grip, which just made him fall faster.

After trying to slow down just before he met the ground, the hair snapped, forcing him to land hard. He wasn't slowed, just up and running toward Max, who was on the ground neighing in fury. Eugene grabbed the dagger he kept in his boot and cut him loose-

"Max, c'mon boy-" Which was un-needed. Max was already up, racing toward the men. Eugene managed to force one foot in the saddle, and swung his leg onto the other side- "We have to save Zoe!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good christmas. Not gonna lie: I wasn't to thrilled that it took forever and a day to get ANY reviews on my last chapter =/ I suppose it didn't help that I got a new laptop, and it was a bit hard to transfer over my files, and I had to do it all through notepad~ anyways: I got a few reviews today, and it made me update. Reviews make me update faster.  
I'm pretty sure I'm going to at least finish the story. I'm not near done. I have at least 7 or 8 chapters in mind, if not more. **

**Keep reviewing, and I will keep updating! **


	5. Stable Boy

Eugene saw them. He couldn't believe it. Then he saw his daughter, tied and gagged, slung over some thugs shoulder.

He didn't even have to push Max forward, the horse was already on it. He dodged between the roots of the trees, under the branches, over shrubs. He was gaining on them. He saw the trench, and the rickety rope bridge, and them galloping one by one onto it. Max could make it.

Two of the gang members are riding behind others. They take this opportunity to turn around, and readying arrows to shoot.

Eugene cursed underneath his breath. All he had was a small dagger… Well he _had _one. After he cut Max lose, he wasn't sure if he dropped it, or put it away.

The men shot arrows up, aiming them to fall on Eugene. But Max was too fast, and too spry. He easily dodged the falling arrows, trying desperately to follow them onto the bridge. The two shooting made it though. With only one man shooting, he shot them directly at Eugene. This made it easier for Max to dodge. The horse would have chuckled had he been able too. This was all too easy. A few more yards, and they would have Zoe.

That's when Eugene was hit with an arrow. It pierced him in his right shoulder. He was almost flung from Max, but held onto the reigns. Max was stopped, confused as to what had happened. Eugene urged him forwarded, "No, no, keep going…" Eugene felt the blood trickle down his arm, "After… Zoe…"

But it was too late. They were across the bridge, and had cut it.

Eugene was panting at this point. He couldn't breathe. His whole body felt numb. He slumped over Max, "After Zoe…" He mumbled, before he blacked out

* * *

"Oooooooooooowwwww…" He opened his eyes to see Rapunzel crying on him. Some person he ought to know, but didn't, was checking his pulse, his arm, making sure he was ok.

"I thought I was too late!"

_No, no, no. Where is Zoe?_

"I started crying as soon as I saw you-" _No! Max came back to the castle? _"And you know if I don't cry the first tear on you-" Eugene looked around, hoping the whole thing was a dream. But, no, if Rapunzel was healing him…

"I was so scared, but, you're ok now!"

"Rapunzel, where is Zoe?"

Rapunzel blinked, "Oh, well… Max came straight back with you to the castle. I assume she is still out with the gaurds?"

Eugene jumped up, "Oh, shit. Oh… shit, shit shit…" He started breathing heavily, and he was hyper ventilating, "Oh, fuck, Goldie, they have her!" Eugene grabbed his hair in frustration. He looked around. They were in the hallway of the castle. Where was Max? He had to get back out there.

"EUGENE, ANSWER ME. WHO HAS HER?"

Eugene grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulder, "Shit, babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears filled his eyes, and the words rushed out, "All she wanted was a bit of freedom, and I thought I could take care of her!" Eugene let out a sob, "I really did, but… but… They knew about her hair… They…" Eugene took a deep breath, "I fucked up. Real bad."

Rapunzel wasn't sure what took over her. Whether it was her maternal instinct, or power as Queen finally kicking in, she was in charge. She held Eugene, and just let him cry, while simultaneously ordering guards out. She sent them out to the stables, spreading the word. Every available guard was to be out, looking for Zoe.

Eugene pulled away from his wife. "Me too. I'm getting Max, and I'm going to find her and bring her home." His eyes were drying, and he was going to be tough. He would find his daughter, or die trying. Again.

"I'm coming with you."

"Blondie, I don't know-"

"I am coming with you." She repeated calmly.

Eugene let himself smirk, "Fine. But we aren't doing this your way. Or the palace way. Or even _my_ way."

"Of course not!" Rapunzel interrupted, "The only man who can find her, and get her back is Flynn Rider."

Eugene grinned, "I'm glad you bring him up…"

Max ran through the door to the hall way as it was opening. Eugene held his arms up, slowing him down, "Whoa, boy." Max stopped, but snorted. Eugene stroked the horse's mane, "Thank you, Max. Again. You've saved my life, and I don't know how to repay you-"

Max snorted '_Yea, yea, I know. Let's go!'_

Charlie was right behind Max, "Please, let me come too."

Rapunzel shook her head, "No. This is a job for adults-"

"I'm almost an adult! Please, when I heard the guards talking, I came straight away. Please, let me help you."

"You're a child!" Rapunzel stomped her foot impatiently, "We don't have time to argue about this. Zoe is out there, God knows _what_ happening to her. All because of you!" She spat at Eugene, "I knew this day would come. I knew, one day, because of her _hair_ something would happen to her. And now it has. And I will **not** have some stable boy getting in our way!"

"I'm more than a stable boy!" Charlie countered, hurt and shocked by the queen's words, "I've been out there! I know the streets better than you, at least. I know what kind of men do this, and I can help. I know how they think. I can help, I know I can. I want to help-"

Rapunzel snorted, "You think you can help? You think I haven't done this? Are you forgetting? I've been through what Zoe is right now going through. I've been held captive because of my gift-"

Eugene held up a hand, "Well, wait a moment." He looked at Charlie, "He grew up like I did. He's just like Flynn, but found the right path a lot quicker than I."

Rapunzel groaned, "Fine, fine. I don't care anymore! Let's just go!" She looked around, "We can't all fit on Max."

Charlie grinned, "I have some horses who can keep up with Max-"

"The guards have probably taken them all-"

"No. They are _my_ horses. I bought them as foals a couple of years ago…"

"Fine." Rapunzel grunted, "Charlie and Max, go get these horses of yours, and meet us at the Entrance Bridge." She glared at Eugene, "As we gather supplies, you can explain to me exactly what happened, and _why_ you and her did not have the protection of the guards."

Eugene nodded, not daring to reply. He didn't blame Rapunzel for being angry with him. Not when he was so angry with himself as well.

* * *

Zoe wasn't able to think. Or maybe she was forcing herself not to think. All she did was focus on how uncomfortable she was. She was gagged, with a smelly, dirty cloth shoved in her mouth, and a bandana tied over it. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was over someone's shoulder.

She wasn't sure how she even felt when she saw her father get shot by the arrow. Or the rope bridge cut. Or Max riding away. She just knew she was uncomfortable

And she knew she was very scared. Maybe that was it. Fear was over taking her and she couldn't feel anything else.

She started to cry. What if her father died? Was Max still chasing them, or going home? If he went home, how would they find her again?

"Can you believe our luck?" One of the thugs called out, "Not only do those boys tell us about the hair, but a lousy week of stalking the castle, we get the girl alone with some fool."

They all laughed. Zoe cried harder. Her brothers had betrayed her. Her stupid brothers, who were allowed freedom unlike her, were the ones who should be in this situation.

Zoe just sobbed. If she made it out of this alive, she would give them a big hug. She might not ever get to see them again

* * *

**A/N: I'm half way pleased with reviews and alerts. It just isnt' as much as the second chapter got, soooo... _  
Reviews make me write faster! =)  
Also: A short chapter... but it's getting there xD **


	6. Hostage

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry for waiting so long to update! I really am, but a lot of stuff has gone down, but, my life has fixed itself, so I should be updating regularly again. Sorry, again!**

* * *

"You messed up, Eugene."

He really didn't need Rapunzel to say that. He knew how badly he messed up. He already knew when he looked into the eyes of his daughter being carried off. He _knew_ alright. He knew. But, he didn't say that out loud.

Eugene packed a few key items into a bag. He didn't know how long they would be out looking for Zoe. He packed light, figuring they couldn't have gone too far.

"How could you let them take her?"

"You think I just let them take her?" Eugene replied in a yell, "You think I just pushed her out of the tower and said, here ya go?"

"You _took her to the tower_!"

Eugene groaned, "Is that really, REALLY, the worse thing I've done?"

"No, the worst you've done is lose our daughter!"

Eugene punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a full length mirror. It cracked, and tumbled, and he just watched the blood drip on to the broken glass.

Rapunzel's eyes watered, "Eugene…"

"Rapunzel, I _know_ what I did. I don't need you telling me that I lost her every five seconds!"

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. She turned away from him, pressing her hands to her face. Eugene turned around.

"Sweetheart…" Eugene tenderly touched Rapunzel's shoulder, and with the invitation, she flung herself into his arms. Eugene hugged her tightly, and stroked her hair.

"Eugene," Rapunzel cried, "I'm s-s-sorry. I j-just…" Eugene calmly stroked her, "Sh… It's ok." Rapunzel never really changed. She was still emotional, still scared, and still needed someone to hold her hand.

"Rapunzel, we're going to get her back. Trust me." He looked her in the eyes and wiped away her tears, "I will get her back. We will get her back, I promise, I swear."

Rapunzel sniffed, her eyes red, and she nodded, "I know you will Eugene." She hugged him tightly, and wrapped her handkerchief around his bleeding knuckles, "I know you will fight for out little girl…"

Eugene took a steady breath, trying to keep himself from crying. He had to be the strong one for him and Rapunzel. Oh, and-

"Let's go. Charlie has probably left without us."

* * *

One of the men roughly threw Zoe onto the ground. The rest of them dismounted and just dropped to the ground. Zoe sat herself up. Her hands were still tied behind her back, and she couldn't manage to get the gag off of her.

They pretty much left Zoe alone as the sun was setting. The bigger one, the one obviously in charge, tied her to a low hanging tree branch.

The men pushed and roughed each other up. Someone started a fire, and they caught some rabbits to eat. They didn't bother to feed Zoe, and finally found a soft spot in the ground to fall in a lump and doze.

When Zoe was sure they were all sleeping, she tried getting near the uneaten food. Not being anywhere close enough, she started to yank on her rope, hoping to loosen it. She struggled with it for hours. She wasn't going to let herself give up.

Her wrists started bleeding from rope burn. She paused, if only for a moment, before she started tugging once again. She would get out of this.

This; the adventure she had wanted to badly. This is not how it was suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to get _hurt_. She wasn't suppose to go hungry. She wasn't suppose to in actual danger. Something bad was suppose to happen, and the boy of her dreams was suppose to save her.

Something touched her shoulder, and she jumped. Someone touched her. She looked over her shoulder and stared at him, and tried to pull away. He grabbed her elbow gently, and put his finger over her lips, and whispered, "Shh… Don't let them hear you."

She squinted in the darkness, trying to get a good look at him, but the moon was not out, and no there was no light to help her. She felt his finger press against her cheek, and roughly pulled the cloth away from her mouth. Before she could say anything, there was bread shoved into her mouth. She almost moaned at the taste.

The man pushed bread, cheese, and followed the meal with water. Before Zoe could thank him for the small meal, he pulled the gag back up, and tightened it. Zoe's shoulders slumped; she had let herself hope he would let her go. His fingers lingered at her wrists, but he just left.

Zoe sighed, and fell to the ground. She would try again, and again, and every night until she was free. She would fight them. She wouldn't give up. Her eyelids were heavy. She curled up and let herself fall asleep.

Her alarm to wake up the next morning was a swift kick in the bum. She rolled on the ground for a moment, before watching the camp site. They all ignored her, and didn't care. She slumped against the tree, scared that they would just let her die.

She caught eyes with one of them. A blonde, blue eyed boy, who looked much younger than the rest of them. His hair was swept back and his shirt the cleanest of the others. He looked at her, and gave her a short nod. She realized it was him who fed her last night. He looked away, and all hope was lost for the moment.

The obvious leader untied the rope from the tree branch. The blonde boy shyly scooted next to him, "Hey, boss, I'll watch her, if ya want."

The grubby man stared at him, "Why would I let you hold onto the girl?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. Having her slung over your shoulder didn't look fun for either of you… I just thought…."

"You aren't here to think!" Was his reply, and yanked Zoe toward his own horse. The blonde boy gave a small smile, which Zoe returned. She realized he was trying to help her… or, at least, make her more comfortable with the whole ordeal. She was grateful.

They rode for another day, but this time Zoe was sat behind the leader. She _had_ to grab onto his disgusting shirt, or else risk falling off. He held her rope, and figured he wouldn't even stop; he would just drag her along.

They stopped again for the night, and again she was tied up to a tree, just out of reach from the warmth of the fire. Again, hours after the rest fell asleep, the blonde boy came to feed her again.

"Please." She managed to mumble between bites, "You are decent. Let me go. Help me. Save me. Please. You know who I am, I can give you reward money!"

"This isn't about money… well, not for me, Princess." He whispered back.

"What's it about then? I can give you anything you want!"

"I just… I want… you to be ok."

Zoe was surprised at his words. "You aren't like them…" In the starlight, she saw his smile form into a smile, "No, Princess, I am not like them."

He put his finger on her lips, and went back to his camping spot. It was the same thing the next morning. One of the gang members threw her a cold piece of meat, and she ate it. It was another day of riding, and another night of being tied up. It was three days of travel, and still hadn't gotten to where ever they were taking Zoe.

But, every night she got to talk to the blonde boy. As many questions as she ended up asking him, he asked her as well.

"My name is Shandor."

"My favorite color is purple."

"My favorite food is apple pie."

"I have two idiot younger brothers."

"I am an only child with a loving mother, and brave father."

"I hate my instructors, but I love to learn."

"My favorite thing in the world is a sunrise."

"I prefer sunsets over the beach."

"I went a whole year without eating meat once."

"I've always wanted to go on a real adventure."

"Really? Me too."

"So. Shandor… Tell me… Why are you with these guys? You aren't mean, or rough. I don't understand." Zoe smiled at him, "Don't get me wrong, I am very thankful you are here, but…"

Shandor rolled his eyes at the question, "It's a long story."

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go." Zoe replied sarcastically.

Shandor chuckled, "Good point… well… My village was struck with a sickness. My whole family got very, very sick. There wasn't much I could do, but, I was one of the lucky ones. I was, I am still healthy, so I left, for a number of reasons. If I also got sick, I couldn't help them. But, I was able to get a few coins, and by them medicine. But, I found, stealing gets a lot more money."

Zoe frowned, "That's sad. You couldn't get a job or something?"

Shandor shrugged, "No one would hire a gypsy boy."

"That's so wrong!" Zoe fumed, "When I get out of here, I'm going to tell my mother of this, and she will fix it."

Shandor beamed at Zoe, "I like how you said 'when' you get out…"

"I don't plan on being a hostage for my whole life."

There was a small gap of silence between the two. It wasn't awkward, and there wasn't a need for talking. It was the moment they became friends.

"How about, tomorrow night… I break you free?"

Zoe sucked in a quick breath, "Really? You'll let me free?"

"Both of us." He said, "We're both going to leave them. We'll run away. I'll keep you safe."

Zoe could have hugged him if her arms weren't still tired behind her back. Shandor left her for the night after telling her to get a good nights sleep. But she wasn't sure how well she would be able to sleep. She just couldn't wait to get away from these people.

* * *

**A/N: Also, don't think this is the end... trust me, it gets even better!**


	7. Author update

Well, I have gotten a lot of reviews for this story lately, aaaaand.. I think i will start it back up. It was a decent idea at the time, maybe I can make it even more awesome. Give me a while for the next chapter, and I will, hopefully, keep going on with it :) 


End file.
